Odds Against You
by Setch
Summary: Because Konoka couldn't contain her hormones and frustration, and Setsuna was not about to stop her, but of course there is always knocking at the door. AU. Futa.


Sort of promt from Guest. I may have changed a few things here and there, but the idea is basically the same.

Finished on 07/03/2015

* * *

Konoka's breath hitched as her back hit the tiles of the bathroom floor. It was certainly a less than gracious space to have sex in, but now that her months of pent up frustrations were plummeting down on her she just couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Her friend huffed in frustration, having found her new, and very complicated, bra. She was fumbling with it and Konoka feared she would rip it away at any given moment.

Since when were quickies so complicated?

"Set-chan, just leave it!" She almost whined. Sitting up and straddling her anxious partner, she wasted no time in pulling their skirts up and panties aside. It was almost nonchalant when she aligned Setsuna's member with her entrance and promptly sat down on it like it was routine. Once she was filled completely she finally let out a sigh of relief, clutching at Setsuna's twitching calves as she leaned back in ecstasy.

_Finally_ someone touched her. Because if she had to go on listening to her boyfriend about the benefits of withholding sex until after holy matrimony she would shoot someone in the face.

Setsuna pulled her closer by her legs, penetrating her impossibly further. Konoka moaned in appreciation as her childhood friend met her frantic trusts with her own powerful ones. They were sloppy at best, but they were passionate and eager. They needed to relieve the tension off their shoulders, and truthfully neither of them gave a damn about Negi at the moment.

Not feeling quite content with their position anymore, Setsuna pushed Konoka onto the floor and started pounding her with all her strength. The echoes of Konoka's moans and their skin slapping only fueled her stamina as she ravished somebody else's girlfriend on the bathroom floor of their college. Negi did not deserve the goddess beneath her anyway. He was a biblical prude, and Konoka was-

"Harder!" Begging beneath her.

Again, they switched positions. The dark-haired woman lifted her on the counter and proceeded at the same speed as before. She was delighted when the brunette spread her legs further apart, giving her better access to her core. Konoka's breath hitched sporadically as their frenzy continued.

"Kono-chan?" Negi's voice from the other side of the door reached them. He knocked twice before calling again, "Kono-chan, are you there?"

Cursing her luck, the brunette fumbled with her disarranged clothes, detaching herself from her lover and pushing her into the nearest stall before closing it. She giggled as the last thing she saw was Setsuna huffing and sitting down on the toiled seat, half naked and pouty.

She fixed herself and took a deep breath before opening the door. Her greeting was muffled when a bouquet of roses crashed against her face. Behind, Negi was grinning boyishly at her and scratching the back of his neck with his index finger. Unfortunately, his cuteness did not amuse Konoka in the slightest, much less when she was this close from breaking up with him.

Did she feel guilty because of the cheating? Perhaps, but alas, she had only started dating Negi because _he _had gone directly to her grandfather behind her back to ask for permission to date her. And just like that, suddenly she was being pressured from all sides to give the boy a chance. Setsuna was out of town with her kendo friends, in the middle of a mountain where, of _course_, there was no signal to send a quick S.O.S message when her family back-stabbed her one night and invited Negi over for dinner and a brief chat over a relationship she had no idea existed.

So she accepted, and she had to admit Negi was a sweet boy. He took her out to nice places and did not go overboard with his compliments like other people did. He was handsome too, that much she knew. But he just wasn't Setsuna. Her childhood friend and, as corny as it sounded, love of her life. Only that Setsuna was completely unaware at the time, and Konoka had zero intentions of confessing her feelings. She was selfish and wanted to stay friends for a bit longer. Oh, of course Setsuna was aware of her feelings, and reciprocated them too. However, her family _hated _Setsuna. Her friend was, unfortunately, the daughter of a dangerous man. He was in jail for life, and Setsuna refused to have any contact with him, but her family did not see that. When they saw Setsuna they saw him, and in their eyes his past was her future set in stone.

They were fools. Setsuna was hard-working and kind; she took entirely after her mother, whom she loved dearly. Her anatomy made her even more special in Konoka's eyes, though her family could not see that. It only added to her 'flaws', according to them. She was getting tired of arguing with them about anything Setsuna-related. She was near perfect, and she'd be damned if a bunch of people she saw a handful of times a year told her otherwise.

"Hey, Kono-chan," Negi grabbed her by her shoulders softly and kissed her cheeks, squeezing the flowers between them. "Your mother sent me to fetch you." She blinked twice. Why hadn't she heard of this before? "You know, for the gala? You need to hurry and get even prettier for tonight. She said she had a surprise in store for us." Konoka was paling by the second. No, her mother had not told her a thing about a gala. And no, she certainly did not want any surprise coming from her.

With some quick thinking she pecked Negi on the cheek and told him to wait in the car while she talked to some friends. As soon as his back disappeared around the corner she darted back into the bathroom and slammed the door close. The sound must have startled Setsuna because she peaked out of her hiding place hesitantly, probably thinking it was someone else. She smiled when she saw Konoka, but pursed her lips in worry when she saw her expression.

"What is it?" Konoka ran a hand through her bangs as she repeated what Negi had said. Setsuna got worried too at the end of the tale. "What could that surprise be? Your mother doesn't do small, Kono-chan." And you never knew what she had in mind until it hit you in the face.

Konoka shuffled closer to her friend and hugged her. Their previous tussle momentarily forgotten. "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this. If she hasn't told me, I am probably not going to like it." Setsuna hugged her tighter to her body and frowned. No, it was probably going to be nasty. What was beneficial to the Konoe family always went against Konoka's wish of freedom and independency.

She slowly separated them and sent Konoka what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. Should anything happen you can always call me, alright?" Konoka nodded and hugged her again, this time briefly, as Negi was awaiting her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish," She sighed and her stance slumped. "I'm sorry I involved you in this mess. God, I'm such a screw up!" The smile she meant to show Setsuna wavered. She could feel the tears of frustration about to spill, so she pecked Setsuna on the lips and strode out of the bathroom.

Setsuna stared after the door with a sad smile perched at her lips. "You and I both, Kono-chan."

* * *

"Smile, girl. These are important guests we have. I will not have you looking like you swallowed a lemon all night." Konoka's mother hissed in her ear for the tenth time of the night. She couldn't help herself. The kimono was so tight she could feel the fabric against her ribs, constricting them and making it hard for her to breathe. And most people there looked five times worse than her anyway.

Nevertheless, she drank a glass of wine and let her mother guide her to meet some of the family's 'friends'. Another word for connections. From the corner of her eye she saw Negi being surrounded by the men of her family and some figures she did not recognize. They were smoking cigars and drinking as Negi graciously interacted with them as one of them. He seemed rather happy, more so than usual.

Her mind wandered back to Setsuna, as it often did when she was stuck in situations such as these. Actually, she would be kidding herself if she said she didn't think about her at least once a day. It was stress-relieving. She was probably returning from her part-time job and her mother was passed out on the couch from exhaustion, as usual. Setsuna would cover her with a blanket and cook something quick before waking her mother up. They would eat silently, as they weren't the type to speak much, and then have an argument over who would wash the dishes. In the end they would do it together. Then Setsuna's mom would go to bed and Setsuna would stay up to do homework.

"Here comes Negi. Behave." Konoka turned to her mother confused. In spite of her not liking Negi in a romantic sense, she had always been on her best behavior. What was it that had her mother walking on eggshells all night? She opened her mouth to finally speak when Negi arrived and vowed before them. He looked rather handsome, and his smile could get many girls to swoon. But Konoka worried about that smile.

"I believe it is time for the main event?" His words were for Konoka's mother, but his eyes were resting on her the entire time. He was beaming. Konoka's mother smiled pleasantly at him before walking towards her husband and whispering something into his ear. He straightened up and leant her his arm to be taken. She followed him to the center of the ballroom. As they raised their champagne glasses and asked for a speech, Konoka felt her throat close up. Negi laced their fingers together and guided her towards them. His palms were soft, yet clammy. He was shaking, yet he was happy, the happiest she had seen him in a long time.

Konoka whispered loud enough so he could hear, "What is going on?" He tilted his head and looked at her oddly. "Negi!" She urged him.

His smile faltered for a second, "I only found out a few hours ago. I thought you knew? I mean, there is no other way. You have to know." Doubt was seeping from his mouth with every word. "Konoka, is this some prank of yours? Because it isn't funny, love." And for a second, just a fraction, she forgot all about that dreadening feeling nesting in her chest and scowled.

"Don't call me love. I am not-" Her speech interrupted by her mother's grip on her arm, she turned to her, fury etched on her face. "Mother, what is going on?" Her mother's expressionless face twitched into a cold smile. Konoka felt the increasing urge to run away. Her biggest fears were being confirmed. She had been playing the oblivious fool all night. She cursed inwardly. To think her day had turned out like this. She should have been cuddling Setsuna on her couch at this point.

"Negi," She ignored Konoka's question completely. "Don't you have something to give Konoka?" The brunette turned slowly, eyes widening when she found the redhead holding a small velvet box in his shaky hands. Konoka could see the doubts and hesitation swirling in his eyes. He was an intelligent man and had probably already figured her true feelings.

"Kono-chan," He cleared his throat. "We've been together for six months now. Six wonderful, perfect-" Konoka held her hand up. When her mother's steel grip on her arm tightened she shook it off violently, making the older woman stumble on her step. Konoka's resolve hardened as she saw the scandal-filled stares of the onlookers. She could feel their judgmental eyes. And she honestly didn't give a _fuck_.

She took one step forward. "Negi, close that box right now. We need to speak."

* * *

Her right cheek felt damp and there were body parts that were tense in a way that she knew all too well. Stretching her limbs, a yawn escaped Setsuna as the first rays of sun helped her out of her slumber. She rubbed her neck and lazily walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for two. It was a bit too early, so maybe orange juice and sandwiches would be enough.

The food was ready when she heard the frantic knocking on her door. She quickly cleaned her hands before rushing to the entrance. Her mother was not exactly a heavy sleeper and the least she needed was the stress of more lack of sleep.

She flung the door open with a small growl, ready to politely tell the newcomer off. She was stopped, though, when a blur of brown bowled her over with a hug. She and Konoka fell heavily on the floor, knocking over the shoes at the entrance. Setsuna's senses flared as her friend's tears soaked her shoulder. Acting on instinct she wrapped her arms around the brunette, but her mouth couldn't catch up with her brain and speak a word. Konoka rarely cried like this; she was always smiling and seeing the brighter side of life.

"What in Hell's name is going on here?" Setsuna felt strangely guilty as her mother shuffled her way to the living room. She looked exhausted, which quickly changed to worried as soon as her eyes rested on Konoka. "Quickly, Setsu, close the door," She hoisted the brunette up in her arms and guided her to the nearest couch. When Setsuna returned her mother was rocking the girl back and forth. Although she had calmed down considerably she was still shaking from the sobs that escaped her. Her mother gently guided Konoka into her daughter's arms, where she knew she'd feel the safest.

"Kid, what happened?" Throwing away caution, Konoka rested under the crook of Setsuna's neck and locked her arms around her waist. Though hesitant, Setsuna reciprocated the gesture. Her mother did not comment on it, though she did have to refrain herself from rolling her eyes.

Konoka licked her lips nervously, "My family kicked me out." Setsuna's grip around her tightened briefly. She glanced at her mother pleadingly. Not able to hold back her impulse, she finally rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, walking to the kitchen to get a snack as the youngsters solved their problems.

As her mother left them, Setsuna rested her hand on Konoka's back and prompted her gently to speak. Konoka relaxed now that Seiko was out of the room. Though she loved the woman, she could be intimidating on a good day.

"Remember how Negi came yesterday while we..." She trailed off, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. Setsuna nodded, smiling anxiously. "Anyway, he came on my mother's petition. We were having a gala I had no idea of, which made it all the more suspicious." She snorted, rubbing her cheeks and eyes to clean her face. "My family set me up for an engagement party. God, I felt so humiliated when I realized everyone but me knew about it. Negi himself found out few hours before the party. The idiot thought I _knew_. Can you believe that?" Setsuna's upper lip was slowly twitching into a scowl. Unfortunately she did.

Setsuna pursed her lips, "What happens now?" Konoka sighed heavily against her neck and shook her head. Her plan only took her to Setsuna's house safe and with enough money in her pocked to eat a hot dog and a glass of juice. The rest had been left behind with the taxi driver.

"I spoke to Negi and made it clear that I would never marry him," Encouraged by Setsuna's gentle rubs, she continued, "Grandfather will let me finish my schooling at Mahora, and he swore on his honor that he wouldn't mess with us," She paused. "As long as we keep a low profile about this incident." Setsuna's response was immediate.

"Fuck no!" She hissed with such maliciousness Konoka did a double take. "Your family has been messing with you since before you were even born. Now you have something in your hands that can sully their name and they give you a shitty deal _after _they kick you out? Excuse my language but no fucking way," She quickly stood and marched to her mother, Konoka hot on her heels.

Calmly sipping on her orange juice, Seiko listened to Setsuna's retelling of the events with rapid attention. Indeed, the Konoes had been hot-headed and rash when they left the brunette to her own without emancipating her first. In the eyes of the law she was still a minor, and thus, she could sue them with child abandonment. The tricky part would be convincing Konoka of following through with what she had in mind. However, she realized that it may not be so hard after all, if Setsuna played her cards right.

"You kids go have some sleep. I will contact Konoemon and settle this," She raised her hand when she saw them about to protest. "We are the adults here. I am sure we can come to an arrangement that will benefit both parts," Being a lawyer with a zero-bullcrap policy came in handy. Being the ex-wife of a conniving bastard was twice as handy in moments like these. If Konoemon did not want to negotiate, well, she could always dig out his family dirt and add it to the shitstorm they had brewed.

Of course Konoka and Setsuna did not need to know that last bit.

She watched them walk back to the living room, where she just _knew _they would cuddle like the love-sick puppies they were. With a content smirk, she picked up her phone from the dining table and dialed Konoemon's number. Talking to the old man was a drag, sure, but those girls were worth the effort. If anything, she was quite positive that Konoka was Setsuna's only chance at love. Her dense kid was utterly hopeless in that department.

Most importantly, she did not want ugly grandchildren.

* * *

In the end Konoemon and Seiko did strike an arrangement that benefited both his reputation (and his family's) and Konoka's situation. As long as Konoka did not speak of her situation, Konoemon would give her a certain amount of money every end of the month and a letter of recommendation for both Setsuna and Konoka. Not that they needed any more credits for college, but one could never be too sure. Secondly, Konoka would still attend certain key reunions to keep up appearances, though she would drop them as soon as she finalized her schooling along with Setsuna. She would change her last name (all too happily) to another one, which she was still debating on. She had blushed when Seiko let it casually drop that she should become a Sakurazaki, since it was only a matter of time.

The Konoes could have easily overpowered Seiko. However, and much to her amusement, her ex's connections (which she may or may not have had) were still useful when a little force needed to be applied. Otherwise she knew she'd have been crushed the moment she set foot outside her house. Knowing people with names like 'Fat Tony' and 'Nora 'Knives' Nivels' sure came in handy. And the Konoes did not need to know that they were a one-call-only ticket.

"You two. Chop chop. And that couch better be damn clean when I sit on it," Of course, living in a house with two teenagers in love had its downs. Although it was way too funny to tease them whenever the chance presented itself.

"Mom!" Setsuna scolded through her blush. Seiko merely shrugged, a playful smile tugging at her lips. Sometimes you were never too old for some things. Embarrassing your child was one of them.

"Here," She gave them each a reasonable amount of money and shooed them away. "Go outside and stop making out on my couch. There's a bed in your room, kid. And I'm pretty sure I left some con-" They were out of the house before she could finish. She smirked. Prudes. At least it was a reassurance that she would not be a grandmother too soon. Laughing to herself, she settled on the couch and called her boss for the time off he owed her. She wanted to spend an easy weekend with her family at least once in her life.

* * *

"She did not!" Konoka chortled, hanging onto Setsuna's arm so as to not fall. Wearing heels had definitely been a bad idea. Although, with Setsuna's arm muscles tightening under her grip and letting her cope a feel, she wasn't one to complain out loud.

Setsuna smiled in amusement, "She did. You know her; she's a goof through and through," They were walking in circles in an amusement park, watching the poor sods get robbed by the workers in the stands, trying to impress their partners. They laughed each time the bell rang announcing their loss. At some point, Setsuna even relaxed enough to tell Konoka one of Asuna's many anecdotes at school. The brunette was thoroughly enjoying this side of her that she rarely got to see.

They strolled in no particular direction, making an odd stop here and there for candy and sodas. The changing lights of the Ferris wheel added a veil of romance to the atmosphere, the kind that makes your heart flip and your mouth dry. The smell of popcorn was mouthwatering, but the candy in their hands reminded them that there was no need to buy any more food.

This particular scene took Setsuna back to a sunny afternoon, roughly five years ago. It was in this very same park that she had realized her feelings for Konoka. They were pretty young, but would soon hit puberty. Taking their usual weekend stroll, a dog barked and made Konoka jump in fright. Setsuna had laughed at her reaction and made fun of her for being so easily scared. However, as soon as Konoka started tearing up, a nagging feeling tugged at her chest. And when she took young Konoka in her arms and apologized, she knew she wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world.

Of course she felt certain reluctance when Konoka came right up to her and proposed they have sex. Her sense of honor only wavered when the brunette asked, not that cheating was something she should even consider, or help cheating in this case. However she reasoned it was a relationship doomed to fail either way, so after a few days of Konoka's not so subtle advances she gave in.

And it was awesome.

"Kono-chan!" Until, just like now, Negi interrupted them. Their heads whipped around so fast Setsuna's neck hurt a bit. He was smiling happily at them, so radiant and carefree it made Setsuna wrap Konoka in her arm, jealousy and protectiveness flaring up. She didn't even wince when her friend pinched her side as a warning. However, while there was no need to behave like that, it was better be safe than sorry.

"Negi," Konoka smiled tightly. "What are you doing here?" A shy smile was given back to them. The redhead scratched his nape and stammered. Setsuna rolled her eyes, getting tired of him. Her brunette companion begged her patience with a quick look.

"I just-" He took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize. For my behavior, and while we are at it, your family's. I am so sorry Konoka. You deserve better than I could ever give you," He smiled. "That is why I am going away for a few months, to become a better person. A better man for you." It was good while it lasted. Konoka detached herself from Setsuna with a heavy sigh and patted him on his arm, slowly guiding him a few meters away to explain to him the simple complexity that was being in love with someone of the same sex.

And, somehow, when he deflated Setsuna had managed to look stoic and smug at the same time.

* * *

They strolled back home. Though the Ferris wheel was gone that magical air had yet to disappear. They played with their fingers, drawing patterns and squeezing every once in a while. It was really quiet, a comfortable silence surrounding them, and it was beautiful. Their neighbor's dog announced their return, as it barked and ran up his wall like possessed.

"Could we, perhaps, sleep in the same room tonight?" Konoka's tentative question shook Setsuna out of her stupor. Heat rushed down her body at the suggestion, knowing very well what it implied. What was she supposed to answer again? Her heart, mind and body all pointed in a different direction.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Konoka huffed and took her friend by the hand and dragged her inside the house. Setsuna merely laughed in mirth.

Somewhere a clock struck eleven.

* * *

Why did I finish there? Because I wanted to. If you wanted them to get even dirtier then shoo somewhere else.


End file.
